Thunder and Psychics
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Charles finds himself with a whole new set of opportunities when word gets to him that a new surgery may allow him to walk again. How will his relationship with Ororo change due to this procedure? parings CharlesxOroro minor Kim possible x-over
1. Chapter 1

A/n: for those that have never read a Rita Mae Brown & Sneaky Pie Brown (don't own) book anything like _"this"_ is said by the animals, but the humans cannot understand what they are saying, they just hear animal sounds (I've never done this before so it may end up a disaster) but other animals can. Also I think this is going to be one of the first multi chapter story shipping these two so I hope everyone enjoys it.

Telepathy key

**'Charles'**

**'Kathy'**

'Jean'

_'Rebekah to animals/Wolverine or Charles'_

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Thunder and Psychics**

It was early in the Xavier institute and the cat, Mrs. Murphy was sitting on the window sill watching the sun rise over the horizon.

Bleu was content sitting on the desk watching Charles Xavier going over a student's report with a red pen... Bleu was a good mouser, but he also liked to stay with Charles.

Charles sighed as he looked at the pictures on his desk; there was several of him and Kathy, his only child. Then there was another, it was Ororo 'Storm' Munroe, their relationship was blooming and Kathy couldn't have been happier with the situation. He had feared her reaction to the whole issue as he thought she might fear he was trying to replace her mother, Megan. Instead she had been happy for him and voiced her adamant approval of the relationship.

Looking back he had been surprised at his own fear about telling her; Storm had been a second mother to Kathy. She had stepped in when Kathy really needed a mother figure and it was only by luck that Kathy was so willing to accept Storm as that figure in her life.

"Bleu... why am I so worried about this?" he wondered "and why I am so distracted sometimes"

_"Because you're in love"_ Bleu said pawing at the air, but it came out to Charles as just meowing

Charles chuckled "Sometimes I wonder if you understand me"

_"I do, you just don't get it"_

_"Bleu... breakfast is ready!"_ Mrs. Murphy called from the door

Bleu jumped from the desk and ran out the door following Mrs. Murphy

Charles sighed; it had been months since he and Storm faced the facts that there was more between them than what was expected between friends that had known each other as long as they have.

He sighed softly, he had a plan in mind, but for some reason he had questions that remained unanswered, what did Megan think of his new relationship? Would she approve of his remarrying?

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Storm sighed as she entered the kitchen. Bleu and Mrs. Murphy were in there eating, and Jean was also present waiting for the cats to finish their food so she could pick up their food bowls. Both women greeted each other and Storm went to make herself a cup of tea.

Mrs. Murphy finished her food and went to cleaning her face, Bleu had also finished so Jean lifted the bowls and put them where they could be washed and reused for the cats' dinner. Mrs. Murphy soon walked over and rubbed herself against Storm's leg.

"Good morning Mrs. Murphy" Storm smiled to the feline

_"Good morning"_

_"Brown nosier"_ Bleu muttered

_"Look whose talking Mr. I-get-to-ride-in-the-professor's-lap" _Murphy replied to her housemate, who was watching Jean refill their water bowl.

_"You do know if you tried that I don't think he'd mind"_ Bleu replied then went for the newly refilled water bowl, the first time his nose touched the water, he pulled back due to the fact that it was colder than he had expected.

_"I hate winter, the water is always so __**cold**__!"_ he muttered then went to drinking the water.

The water bowl, unlike the food bowls was big enough that both cats could drink at the same time if they wanted to, not that they drank at the same time that often but it was a good that they could if they wanted to or needed to.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Charles was going through his mail when he noticed a letter from the neurologist that had cared for him after the accident that cost him the ability to walk. There was a new procedure that held promise for him.

Blue eyes grew wide, could this really be a sign, he had always believed in those types of things but hearing that Dr. Anne Possible of Middleton, Colorado had found something that might at least return feeling to his legs was a surprise to him. Then there was the question of would he be able to relearn to walk? Was it really worth the trouble and time it would take, could he handle it?

He called Dr. Stanton to get his opinion on the situation

"Doctor I have been in this chair for almost ten years, do you really think it possible for me to walk again?" Charles asked frankly

"I may be overly optimistic here; Charles but there is a chance for you to return to what you were before you were injured. Weren't you telling me that in a way you wanted out of that chair?"

"That was years ago, I really don't know if it is plausible anymore"

"How about I get you in touch with Dr. Possible, see what she thinks about your particular case and see if the amount of time might be a factor in recovery" Stanton replied "I could sent her some information about your case and see if she agrees or disagrees with me"

Charles agreed to this idea and was soon told he would get a call from the Colorado neurosurgeon about the issue.

Hours passed and Bleu had returned to the office to check on Charles and spend some time with his favorite person.

Just as Bleu began to dose off the phone rang.

"Xavier Institute"

"May I speak to Charles Xavier?" a woman asked

"This is he, to whom am I speaking to?"

"This is Dr. Anne Possible; I was told you were expecting my call"

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"I hope I didn't call at a bad time" Anne said "Dr. Stenton did say you were the headmaster at a school"

"Not at all, the only thing I really had planned for today was grading papers," Charles smied

_"What about me?"_ Bleu asked placing a paw against the professor's shirt.

"I have looked over the information Dr. Stenton sent me and I think he had the right idea you're case seems very viable"

"I just have some concerns of my own, Dr. Possible"

"That's understandable" Anne replied "What are these concerns"

"I was worried about the timeframe, I mean it has been nearly ten years since my accident, I was afraid that even if the procedure is a sucess I might not ever walk again"

"Well that is a valid concern, Mr. Xavier" Anne replied

"Please call me Charles"

"Charles, but with proper physical therapy and the like I think you stand a good chance of complete recovery" Anne paused "was there anything else"

"I'm also worried about my chance of surviving this procedure"

"You're a parent, are you not... that is why you worry about that?"

"Yes, and a single parent at that"

"I'm not going to lie to you, Charles, all surgery has it's risks and this one more than others, but the truth is the survival rate for this procedure has been high... mine has actually been extremely high. So while there is a chance, I do think that the benifits outway the risks." Anne sighed "As a parent myself I understand the fear of not getting to see your child grow up"

Anne and Charles spoke for about another hour and then Anne had to leave to work, but she said he could call her if he had further questions or wanted to actually have a consolt about the procedure.

Charles sighed and petted Bleu

"Should I do it... should I have this procedure done?"

_"It's up to you"_ Bleu replied sleepily(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Storm looked out on the back patio where Kathy stood, she had long had concerns about how Kathy would react. So far Storm had avoided bringing it up to Kathy out of concern that the young telepath might not approve of the situation, but she now felt she had to bite the bullet and talk to Kathy about her relationship.

"Kathy can I speak with you?"

"What is it, Ms. O?"

Kathy had started calling Storm "Ms. O" when they met and still did to this day.

"I wanted to talk to you about my relationship with your dad, and what you think about it"

"I like it" Kathy smiled, "I know you were worried about that, Ms. O, that's why you haven't brought it up to me sooner, but I saw it coming, I knew he cared about you and you cared about him."

"What about your mother"

"We can't replace my real mom, I know that, if I was younger... if I didn't know you the way I do I might have a problem with it, Ms. O, but I don't have a problem with this relationship going as far as it can. Even if that is marrage" Kathy smiled as she looked to Storm "you've been the closest thing to a mother I've had in my life"

"I'm glad you feel that way, Kathy" Storm hugged the younger mutant, both smiling brightly

"If you do marry dad, would you want me to call you mom?"

"I'll have to think about that, I don't want you to feel like I'm trying to replace your biological mother" Storm replied

"She can never be replased, Ms. O, but... how do I explain this, it seems right that I would"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

That night Charles was still thinking about what he had been told about the procedure and everything it entaled. He hoped it would work, he prayed it would, but he had reservations about the whole issue. He sighed, he needed to sleep. His thoughts slowly changed to Storm, and what he had with her, and the new things this might open up for them. He soon slipped off to sleep wondering if something more could come of their relationship.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Charles looked around, the mansion looked quite the same as it always did. He looked down and realized he was in a regular chair not his wheelchair. He looked around again as he noticed someone familiar, but they looked a bit different.

"Kitty?"

"Professor, is, like, something wrong?" she asked

"No, no, I'm fine"

"Okay, if you say so" Kitty replied and went into another room.

That was when a little girl about four or five came running from the kitchen area, she looked to be bi-racial, her features greatly resembling a very young Storm.

"Come on daddy, hurry up!" she said grabbing his hand and giving it her best tug

Storm came out of the same room

"What are you doing, sweetheart?"

"Trying to get daddy to come with us to see Aunt Jeanie's baby"

"Go on with your sister we'll be at the car in a minute"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Charles awoke wondering if that was a peak into his own future or just his heart's desire for what the future would hold for them. He looked to his chair and thought to himself if that future had any chance of happening he would have to go through with the procedure.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Charles took several days to think about what he was going to do and then he finally came to a decision, he would go through with it. He wasn't sure why but he had a very good feeling about this.

He soon found his daughter in the library and approached her with the idea.

"Dad... are you sure about this?" Kathy asked in shock

"Yes, Kathy, I am"

"But Dad, the risks... you could die... I... I can't lose you, not after what happened to mom" Tears formed in Kathy's eyes and fell freely down her cheeks, Charles knew this was going to be hard on Kathy, he just didn't know how hard.

"Kathy... listen to me, I wouldn't be even considering going through with this if I felt that there was not a very good chance that I would make it." Charles said "Sweetheart, you don't have to worry so much about me, you know I always consider you and even if... heaven forbid, something happens to me, I have put it in my will that you are to be cared for."

"That is not my worry, I want you to be there for my graduation, my wedding... when I have children of my own"

"And I will be here, beaming with pride when you graduate, crying at your wedding, and, in one way or another, pacing the floor while I wait to meet my first grandchild... when that happens." Charles laughed slightly

"Yeah dad knowing you that's exactly how it would go" Kathy smiled through her tears "I don't know how I'm going to get through this, Dad"

"One day at a time my child, one day at a time" Charles replied as he held his daughter in his arms

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Time passed and Charles announced that he would be leaving temporarily and would return.

"Professor, why are you leaving?" Kitty asked in concern

"Well Kitty, I am going to Colorado to undergo a procedure that, if I'm lucky, will alow me to walk again"

Jean's eyes grew wide and she clutched Scott's hand tightly

"Jean, before you panic, I have done my research, there is a very high sucess rate for this procedure and the doctor that is performing it is the one that pionered it thus there is no better person for the job." Charles said "while I am gone I am leaving administrative duties in Storm's capable hands, Jean... you and Kathy will monitor Cerebro for new mutants and together make the judgement call as to weather or not they are candidates for becoming a student here. Also in my absence there will be a new teacher... while he is not a mutant he is very capable of teaching and I want you to listen to him and respect him... his name is Donald Mallard and he should be here soon. Am I understood?"

"Yes professor" the students said

After Charles left for his flight, Logan behind the wheel of Charles's own Rolls Royse Jean sighed and looked outside to see a vintage Morgan pull up to the gate, the driver used the call button on the combination pannel to get attention. She got his name and then opened the gate to alow him in.

"Good morning" he said

"Good morning to you Mr..."

"Dr. Mallard," he said "and what is your name, my dear?"

"My name is Jean Grey" she replied "let me get your coat"

"Thank you, it is good to meet you Jean" they turned to enter further only to be greeted by Mrs. Murphy

"And who is this lovely animal"

"That is Mrs. Murphy, the professor adopted two cats after the school started getting mice last winter" Jean explained

_"Who is this new guy and where's the professor"_ Mrs. Murphy asked

"Where is our other feline friend?"

"Bleu is around here somewhere, he's usually trailling after the professor, or hitching a ride in his wheelchair... he isn't too fond of new people though. He is probably in the professor's office"

_"Hellooooo, where's my attention?"_ Murphy demanded pawing at the air

"Someone is being chatty" Donald observed as Jean lifted the tiger striped cat and Donald rubbed the cat's head.

_"That's more like it"_ Murphy purred

Soon Ororo Munroe joined the duo.

"You must be Donald Mallard, my name is Ororo Munroe, but most people here call me Storm... Jean, Scott is looking for you"

"Excuse me, Dr. Mallard" Jean placed a very displeased, Mrs. Murphy on the hard-wood floor

"Go ahead, dear, you're needed elsewhere"

Jean left and Storm turned to Donald

"Storm, I take it that name corresponds with whatever power you have?"

"Yes, I can control the weather, thus why I am called Storm"

"I do not have a power, but I do have a nickname, you may call me Ducky, but the students should call me Dr. Mallard"

"Well, I would introduce you to Kathy, but she's kind of upset at the moment"

"Kathy? Oh... yes Katherine, Charles's little girl" Ducky looked at Ororo

"Yes, she's worried about her father, and I can't blame her" Ororo sighed

Ducky shook his head "Charles is going in for major surgery, I can't blame the girl for being worried. With what happened to the poor girl's mother her father is all she has left"

"Unfortunatly, but Charles thinks things are going to go well, I... I'm pretty concerned myself"

"You really care about Charles, don't you my dear?"

Storm sighed, she couldn't hide this from Ducky

"Yes, I have been... romantically involved with Charles for a few months now"

"What does Kathy think of this development in her father's life"

"She seems to aprove" Storm said

"Good... good..." Ducky smiled

"You wouldn't happen to be a telepath would you?"

"Oh goodness no, I'm just extremely good at reading people" Ducky said with a chuckle "Nope, no powers at all, but I would like to meet some of the other students"

They arrived at the kitchen and noticed Jean and Scott in a tender embrace.

Storm cleared her throat

"Oh, hi Sorm" Scott said nervously, Storm could tell he was just comforting his girlfriend who was still extremely concerned about the professor

**'Jean, we have a problem'**

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Jean joined Kathy at Cerebro where Kathy told her about the new mutant she had discovered and they decided to run it passed Storm to see what she thought. The decision was made and Storm went along with Kathy to meet this new mutant.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Bethany Jane Rossi was trying her best to figure out what was happening to her, she had recently discovered that she could control the wind and feared what that meant for her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. The door opened

"Hello" Bethany, or BJ as she liked to be called, heard her mother said

"Hello Mrs. Rossi, I am Ororo Munroe, I'm here to talk to you about your daughter"

"Why are you here for her?"

"We're here on behalf of the Xavier Institute for the Gifted, this is Katherine Xavier, she is the daughter of our school's founder, Charles Xavier"

"Come in, this is about the strange things Bethany has been doing lately, deflecting the winds off of herself and controling them... or not actually controling them as the case may be"

"Yes ma'am, my father, the headmaster of our school would be here himself but he..."

"Charles Xavier is having spinal surgery done by a nerosurgen in Colorado" Storm explained "but I am acting as headmistriess in his absence"

"Are you sure you should take in a new student with your headmaster absent"

"He said it was up to us if we take any new students in... we honestly believe that we can help your daughter learn to control her gift" Storm explained

"If I may ask, what are your 'gifts'?" Mrs. Rossi asked

"Mine is telepathy, telekenisis and as an extention of my telekenisis I can stop things from moving by slowing their molecules." Katherine said

"Mine is the manipulation of the weather, I can also manipulate the winds which allows me to fly" Storm added

"Why would your headmaster need spinal surgery?"

"He suffered spinal damage years ago... he has recently learned of a procedure that could repair his damaged spine and allow him to walk again" Storm said

"May I speak to Bethany?" Katherine asked

"Of course"

Katherine arrived at Bethany's room and looked in the open door, knocking just out of politeness to get Bethany's attention

"Hi" Bethany said

"Hi BJ, may I come in?" Katherine asked

"Sure... how did you know I liked to go by BJ?"

"I know a lot of things BJ, I know that you can control the wind... when your powers want to cooperate, I know how it feels when they decided to grow a mind of their own and I know that you are worried about how your friends will react to your powers." Katherine said "Believe me, if they are your true friends they will see that your powers don't change who you are"

"I don't even know your name" BJ said

"BJ, I'm Katherine, but you can call me Kathy and if I seem awkward I am, I'm worried about my dad"

"So am I" BJ replied

"What happened to your dad?"

"He's in Iraq"

"Oh," looking back Kathy remembered noticing a yellow ribbon on the tree in the front yard.

Suddenly the winds started to whip around them

"BJ, sweetie, you need to calm down, I know you're worried about your dad, I'm worried about mine too, but we cannot let our worry consume us. That isn't what they would want, he would want you to do your best to gain control of your powers with or without him" Kathy said standing

BJ began to calm as Storm and BJ's mother ran up. They arrived to see Kathy hugging BJ in her arms

After a while BJ decided to go with them to the school and join classes there.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Charles arrived in Middleton Colorado and was met by a friend of his who had volunteered to help him during this time. This friend was the parent of a former student who had left after graduating high school to join the Navy and became a medic and also worked in a physical therapy clinic that handled both military personell and civilians. It was the place Charles would go for physical therapy after his surgury.

"Charles, I hope this goes well"

"As do I" Charles sighed "As do I"

The next day was the first appointment with Dr. Anne Possible to set the schedule for the whole surgery, recovery and physical therapy.

He and Anne figured out the best possible scenario and Anne told him that she herself hoped for the best for him.

The day before the opperation Charles was admitted to the hospital and was sitting in his room when Anne arrived. There was a framed picture of a young blonde girl on the table.

"Who is this" she asked Charles whom was sitting on the edge of the bed

"That is my daughter Kathy, she is extremely worried about this and frankly I don't blame her" Charles sighed

"What is it that really has her worried, Charles"

"She's afraid she's going to end up an orphan, her... her mother was murdered in cold blood when she was five years-old. It was only due to the fact that my old friend Erik had the forsight to block her view that she didn't actually see her mother take a bullet"

"Oh dear, I don't know what I'd do in your place, Charles"

"I've tried to be the best father I know how to be for Kathy, she's needed me, and, in a way, I needed her. She gave me the motivation to move on after Megan's untimely death."

"This is my daughter... Kim" Anne said pulling a picture from her pocket

"She looks to be about the same age as Kathy"

"Seventeen?"

"Kathy is only sixteen"

Anne excused herself she had to make her rounds, but she knew that tomorrow was going to be an extreme day for her and for Charles Xavier... not to mention a stressful day for Katherine Xavier.

Anne hadn't been the only one to ask about the girl in the picture, the nurse on duty had seen the picture when he first placed it on the table and asked about it. He had explained that his daughter was his motivation in this whole process and the nurse had complemented the teen, Kathy, as being quite lovely and that she wouldn't be surprised if Charles was extremely proud of his daughter.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kathy sighed, it was the day of the operation and she was all but freaking out. Logan walked into Xavier's office to she Kathy sitting in a chair behind Charles's desk hugging a stuffed hippo close to herself. Her young face, tearstained. She squeezed the hippo and it made a farting noise that caused Logan to arch a brow in confusion

"What, you never heard a girl fart before?"(A/n: I pulled the farting hippo(Bert) and that last quote straight from an episode of NCIS)

"I'm pretty sure that was the toy and not you, I woulda smelled it if it was you"

"You're right, it was the toy, it was a gag gift from Bobby Drake last Christmas, he didn't figure I'd actually like the thing"

Logan had watched Kathy grow up from an early age and he knew that Charles was the only parent Kathy had left in this world and she feared for him as he underwent this procedure.

"Kathy, you know that this isn't the way you should..."

"Don't tell me how to handle this Logan" she snapped doing exactly what he would, hiding her emotions.

"C'mon Munchkin..."

"Logan what am I supposed to do, my father _could_ die!" tears once again flowed down Kathy's face and she unconsciously squeezed the hippo a second time

Logan sighed, he had no idea what to tell Kathy at this time, he wanted to tell her to put down the damn hippo, but he wasn't going to as it seemed that hugging it gave her some measure of comfort.

_"Poor girl, she's so scared for the professor"_ Mrs. Murphy observed to Bleu as they sat in the office doorway

_"She isn't the only one, Storm seems pretty upset as well"_ Bleu replied

_"Of course she's upset, she is in love with the professor"_

The cats went on their way and Storm arrived at the professor's office to see Logan and Kathy already there talking.

"Kathy, sweetheart, come here"

"Ms. O, I... I'm so scared" Kathy put the stuffed hippo down and ran to Storm who embraced her tenderly.

"I know you are" Storm replied hugging the young mutant in her arms

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Upstairs Kurt Wagner was by himself, kneeling, rosary in hand praying that the lord guide the surgen's hand and alow the Professor to come back to them. Rogue looked in on Kurt and noticed him in prayer and said a prayer of her own. She had never been much for praying, but she did think of herself as something of a southern Baptist. She also noticed a small item on the bed, it had a man on it, she figured it was a saint.

Kurt looked up and noticed her

"Hey, I wasn't gonna say anything"

"Come in, it is okay" Kurt replied

"Who is that?"

"That is St. Luke, patron saint to surgeons" Kurt explained

"Oh, I didn't know"

Jean was deep in thought, she was hoping for the best, but at the same time she feared the worst.

Hours passed and finally the institute phone rang and Storm answered

"Xavier institute, this is Ororo Munroe speaking"

"Ms. Munroe, this is Dr. Anne Possible, may I speak to Katherine Xavier"

"Sure she's right here"

"Hello" Kathy said, fear edging into her voice

"Kathy, this is Dr. Possible calling about your father"

To be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Jessica Fletcher from Murder, She wrote makes an appearance in this chappie and for the record I do not own her

* * *

Kathy felt a tinge of fear as she heard Anne's voice on the other end

"Is something wrong with my dad?"

"Kathy, calm down, your dad's fine, the surgery went great" Anne said gently

"Thank God"

"Once he recovers from anestisia I'll let you talk to him, but right now I wanted to call and let you know he's fine"

Kathy wiped tears of relief from her eyes as she thanked Anne for letting her know that things went well. She hung up and then hugged Storm.

It took a few moments for Kathy to calm her sobs

"Kathy what happened?"

"According to Dr. Possible things went great, but only time will tell if it was acutally a sucess, but she says that she is cautiously optimistic about it"

Ororo could tell she had just released a lot of emotion she had pent up while she was waiting for word about her father.

Logan had placed a hand on Kathy's shoulder, he wasn't good with dealing with the teen's emotional outbursts but for some reason he stuck it out with Kathy. She was like family and family stuck together.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kitty walked into the kitchen and saw BJ sitting there with a Pepsi in hand.

"Hey, like, when did you get here?" Kitty asked having not really noticed the new girl

"A few days ago" BJ replied "my name is Bethany, but I prefer to go by BJ"

"Everyone calls me Kitty... except Logan who has his own nickname for me"

"What does he call you?"

"Hey, Half-pint... I thought you were suposed to be studying for a midterm"

"'Half-pint'... really?" BJ said in surprise

"He calls Kurt 'Elf'" Kitty shot back, in her own defence she actually kind of liked Logan's nickname for her, or at least she wasn't willing to argue the point with him. She didn't mention the fact that Logan still used the same nickname for Kathy that he coined for her when she was eight, 'munchkin', it seemed that Kathy liked that nickname, and kind of looked at Logan as a uncle... a very overprotective uncle, but an uncle none the less. Everyone understood why Kathy would adopt Logan into the role of uncle as they knew her real uncle Cain Marko wasn't alowed in her life by her own choice as he lost that privlage the first time he tried to kill Charles Xavier.

BJ chuckled at that, she had seen Kurt with and without his holo-inducer and knew where the elf nickname came from as he did kind of resemble a fuzzy, blue elf.

Kitty left and Logan turned his attention to BJ

"So how are you settlin in?" he asked

"Pretty good, but I wish I could meet this Professor Xavier that everone keeps talking about" she replied "he sounds like a really nice guy"

"Soon, BJ you'll meet Charles pretty soon..." Logan replied

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Charles sighed, he was just waking from anestisia, and he knew that Anne had passed word to Kathy that things were okay. He knew that Kathy would want to hear from him, but that would have to wait... or so he thought.

"Charles, there is someone that wants to talk to you" Anne smiled and placed the phone by his ear

"Daddy?"

"I'm here, Kathy, I'm here"

"Are you okay, dad"

"I will be, dear, soon"

"I miss you"

"I miss you too, Kathy"

Charles could tell that Kathy was relieved to hear his voice. After a few minutes the conversation ended and Charles thanked Anne for alowing him to comfort his daughter when she needed it most.

"She is currently on break, I am thinking about sending for her to come here, I cannot put her through this stress any more"

"I can pick her up at the airport or arrange for Kim to do it if I can't make it myself."

"I could not ask your daughter to do that" Charles said

"Mom..."

"Kimmy" Anne looked back to her daughter

She asked if she could come in and was allowed

"I heard what was said and I don't mind helping... and by the way you aren't asking... I'm offering" Kim said touching Charles's hand gently "I can't imagine what she's going through or what I'd do if I was in her place"

Charles gently squeezed Kim's hand

"Thank you so much, Kimberly, you don't know how much this means to me."

"You're welcome" Kim replied

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kathy was surprised when she got the first class ticket to Middleton, Colorado along with a letter from Anne Possible saying that she was writing on behalf of Kathy's father who wanted her to come to Colorado as he felt that would be better for them both.

Storm looked at the letter and Kathy asked her what she thought.

"Go, Kathy, be with your dad, we can handle the school without you, your father wants you to come out to stay with him" Storm said hugging the teen in her arms

"Okay, Ms. O, if you think it's okay"

Kathy went and packed her rolling suitecase and a carry on with essentials and her new E-reader for in flight entertainment, she had just bought several Rita Mae Brown and Sneaky Pie Brown books on the reccomendation of a fellow student and found them enjoyable thus far. She also had her stuffed hippo that she had for some reason decided to name Bert.

Storm took her to the airport and went in with her.

"Are you going on the flight with her?"

"No, I am needed here"

"How old are you?" the reseptionist asked

"Sixteen" Kathy replied

Kathy went through security and went to wait for her flight to be called she went to get on the flight and she saw another woman walk up with her and pull an attendant asside, she assumed it was to tell the woman that there was an unacompanied minor in first class, this wasn't the first time Kathy had flown accompanied or otherwise.

The attendant walked over to where Kathy sat and explained some rules to her.

Kathy explained that she apriciated the talk but she had flown by herself before and knew the rules.

"Okay, I was just making sure you knew what to expect"

"Thank you" Kathy replied as she held her e-reader on her lap with Bert, she knew to wait until after take of to turn it on and begin to read. She also knew she was going to be met at the airport by a girl a year her senior named Kim Possible, she was the doctor's oldest child and had volunteered to pick her up at the airport.

Kathy rearanged herself in her seat and the woman becide her looked towards her in concern

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked

"Yes, Ma'am I'm fine, just a little worried about my dad, that's all." she replied

The woman introduced herself as Jessica Fletcher and Kathy realize whom she was speaking to.

"You're the author, JB Fletcher, aren't you?"

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"I've read several of your books and I really enjoy them"

"I'm glad you liked them" Jessica smiled "but that isn't the issue here, what happened to your dad?"

"He just went through spinal surgery" Kathy sighed "I'm going to be with him now, but I'm still a bit concerned that all of this was for nothing"

"Kathy, listen, although it is good to be prepared for the worst you also have to hope for the best... that maybe this surgery did what it was intended to do." Jessica said

"You're right, Mrs. Fletcher... it's just so hard to be positive when I almost lost him too"

"Too, what do you mean, sweetie?"

"I lost my mother when I was five... murdered... cold blood. She was shot in the head." Kathy explained "It was at practically point blank range."

Jessica did her best to hide her gasp, a young mother murdered her 5 yr old daughter most likely a witness to the crime.

"Oh dear" Jessica soothed the teen gently who thanked her

"I was so scared my father wouldn't survive the surgery, but he made it" Kathy sighed a smile gracing her features "This is the start of something big for me and for him... he finally found somebody new that cares so much about him, and he loves her as well"

"Sounds like things are looking up for the two of you"

"Yes, they are... the strange thing is this woman has been in our lives for years, I think it just took time for him to heal and then realize how he felt about her"

"Isn't it strange how that works, old friends become lovers... and they can never pin down the moment their feelings changed for each other" Jessica smiled thinking about her friend, the small town doctor Seth Hazlit.

"That's what dad told me" Kathy sighed "I have a picture of him and her"

"may I see"

"Sure"

Kathy pulled the image from her pocket and handed it to Jessica

"I recognize his face, that's Charles Xavier"

"Yes ma'am, and that is Ororo Munroe, she's his girlfriend... it still seems strange to think that my dad has a girlfriend"

"I'll bet it is" Jessica laughed

The captain announced that they were arriving at the Middleton airport

"Sounds like we're close, but I would have thought he would have been in Denver"

"The surgen lives in Middleton so he went there so it was her and her team"

"Sounds like things are figured out there, I hope everything turns out okay for you" Jessica returned the picture to Kathy

"Thanks Mrs. Fletcher"

"You are very welcome dear" Jessica smiled

The two women said their goodbyes as they entered the terminal and went to meet up with whoever they were to meet.((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**KP**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kathy got to the seating area and noticed a read haired girl with a sign that had her name on it.

"You must be Kim Possible"

"Katherine Xavier?"

"Yes, but please, call me Kathy"

The girls went to get Kathy's luggage and went to Kim's car to ride to the hospital.

"Thanks, Kim"

"No big"

"No Kim, for me this is big" Kathy sighed "very big"

"I know you're worried about your dad, Kathy, but he's doing great, mom says he can start physical therapy soon, meaning he may be back on his feet before you know it... and I mean literally"

"You're right, but I... I just want to see him" Kathy wiped her eyes

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Kim looked at Kathy as they arrived at the hospital, she seemed to be calming down.

"Let's go, you're dad's waiting" Kim smiled

"Thank you again"

"Like I said, it's no big" Kim shrugged "Happy to help"

Kathy could see that even though Kim probably wasn't a mutant she had all the other trates her father looked for in a prospective member of the X-Men.

They started to get out of the vehicle and this giant flying saucer appeared.

"Dr. Drakken, what are you doing here?" Kim demanded

"Friend of yours?"

"Not exactly" Kim replied "He would like nothing more than to destroy me"

"Oh Crap" Kathy muttered as a something was thrown at Kim. She waved her hands to freeze the object and it exploded

"Oh no... I've never done that before!" Kathy said in shock "the stress... it's morphing my powers... great... just great!"

"Powers, you're a mutant?"

"Yeah, is that a problem"

"No... just a surprise" Kim repklied

Kathy waved her hand and the flying sauser went off it's track and started to flip over and over out of control and out of sight

"You girls think you're all that, but you're not!" Drakken yelled as he tumbled out of sight

"Spankin!" Kim smiled

"Thanks, I think" Kathy said

"That rocked, you're good with those powers"

"I've had a lot of practice, but the exploding thing, that's new, I think it's a result of all this stress, it modified my powers"

"Stress effects your powers"

"Yeah, stress is what triggers mutant powers" Kathy explained as they walked up to the hospital

They got to Charles's room and found Anne Possible in there checking on him to see how he was doing

"Daddy" Kathy said, tears building in her blue eyes

"Kathy"

She went over to her dad and gently hugged him

"It's so good to see you, I'm glad you're okay" Kathy said pulling back and wiping at her eyes

"Come on Kimmy, let's give them some time to catch up"

"Okay mom" Kim turned to her mother and gave her a hug

"What brought this on Kimmy?"

"I'm just glad I have you"

Anne realized what must have brought this from her daughter, the knowledge that Kathy didn't have both of her parents made Kim appriciate her two parent household all the more.

Days passed and Charles was released from the hospital, he still had to rely on his wheelchair but both he and Kathy knew that wouldn't be for much longer.

Kathy was there for his physical therapy sessions and saw the progress her father was making but she knew she couldn't stay much longer. School was about to start, which meant flying back to Bayville to attend classes there, since she hadn't withdrawn from Bayville high, and her father had told her he didn't want to transfer her to Middleton high only to have to transfer her back to Bayville in the same semester. This time Ororo Munroe was going to fly the X-Jet out to get her and take her back so she could stay until the weekend before school started to give her as much time as possible with her dad.

Kathy looked at her dad, she knew he had something on his mind.

"Dad, what are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about something I wanted to do when I return to the school"

"What is that?" Kathy asked walking over to sit closer to her dad"

"Propose to Storm, I was going to do that before I left, but for one, I didn't have a ring for her and two..."

"Dad, the no ring thing is a hollow excuse and you know it... admit it you wanted to be able to walk when you proposed" Kathy laughed slightly

Charles chuckled, she had to inherited his gifts both mutant and otherwise. He could tell she wasn't in his mind so the only thing he could figure was she was reading his expression. A talent she had mastered over the years that was still quite irritating when he wanted to keep secrets from her.

The day came that Kathy had to return to Bayville, but her father wasn't through in Middleton, so they would have to part ways. Charles was walking... with assitance so Kathy knew everything would be fine with him. That made returning to Bayville easier on her.

Storm arrived outside of Middleton and Kathy and Kim greeted her.

"Wow"

"Scott could rattle off the stats of this thing, but me, all I know is it's fast and it gets us where we need to be." Kathy smiled slightly

She said her good-bye to Kim Possible and returned with Storm to Bayville.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Kathy, how is your dad?" Jean asked as Kathy returned

"He's okay" Kathy replied not wanting to divulge to much and ruin the looks of surprise on the faces of the students when Charles Xavier walked into the school for the first time in years. He had taken several steps on his own using paralel bars for balance and that had been a welcome sight for Kathy whom still had fears that they had gone through all the stress for nothing.

Kathy soon came across Dr. Mallard, they had only talked a few times and the fact that he was at the school at all was quite a surprise since most of the students only learned to control their powers here, they actually took classes at Bayville high school. He had been tutoring several students while present, but she wasn't among them. Kurt was though and he said that Dr. Mallard had a tendancy to ramble on about things from when he was young. This made Kathy laugh slightly as she had noticed that as well.

Kathy went back to school that semester and her friends seemed to have found out about her father and what was going on with him. Those outside of the Xavier Institute had expressed their concern about the situation and sympathy for her.

Time passed rather quickly and soon word came down that Charles was coming back to Bayville.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Storm and Kathy were in the living room waiting for Charles to arrive from the airport. Logan had driven his jeep out to pick Charles up at the airport. Used to Charles couldn't ride in the jeep as it was too high off the ground, but now he could

"Hey Chuck, good to see you again"

"You too, Logan" Charles smiled slightly he used to hate it that Logan called him 'Chuck', but now he tolerated it since he knew that changing Logan was impossible.

"Do the kids know you're walkin'?"

"No, they knew that I had the procedure done and that I came through okay, but they do not know that I can walk now" Charles replied as he fastened his seatbelt

"This ain't the only surprise you got up your sleeve"

"No, it isn't the only surprise I have." Charles smiled as he looked over his shoulder at the passing scenery as Logan drove "I am going to propose to Storm, I bought the ring while I was in Middleton"

Logan said nothing at first then smirked slightly

"I shoulda known it would be somethin like that, you and Ro, she's been worried half sick about you, it's obvious that she loves you"

"You care about her, don't you?"

"She's a good friend, but, you and she, we've seen that comin for years."

Charles was a bit surprised that those that seemed to know him and Storm best could see that he would end up with her.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Scott looked over to Jean and Kurt, he could tell they were anxious as well as the other younger students. Rogue didn't show much but Scott knew that even she was sligtly impatient. They were in the tv room, but the tv had long been abandoned as they were too impatent to find anything that was on it intertaining.

"Why do we have to wait?" Bobby demanded

"So that the professor can have a proper reunion with his daughter" Scott said

"Then, like, why is Ms. Munroe there" Kitty commented

"The professor wanted her there" Jean shrugged

"Okay, good enough" Kitty sighed and looked out the window "There's the jeep"

"Okay, we know he's home" Jean smiled "Finally"

"Yeah, he's been gone too long" Scott agreed hugging his girlfriend gently

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Meanwhile Charles arrived in the living room and was quickly embraced by Kathy who was overjoyed to have him home. Storm hung back to let Kathy have her moment with her father, after all she went through she deserved it.

After a few minutes Charles got Storm to come over and he embraced her, this true embrace was a long time coming and it was a moment she savored, but then he broke the embrace. This move only confounded Storm and Kathy.

Kathy had thought her dad might actually go through with asking Storm to marry him when he returned but she wasn't sure.

"Ororo, you've been with me through the hard times and the good times as I built this school, done for me more than I could have asked... now I just have one question" he had the box in his hand, but Storm wasn't truely sure what he was doing

Charles went down on one knee and asked the question

"Ororo Munroe, will you marry me?"

Storm gasped

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Logan entered the room with the students and he could tell they didn't exactly like to wait to see Charles after having to go so long with him gone. A lot of the students saw him as a surrogate father, Scott was among those that saw Xavier as a father figure in his life, but Scott was one of the more patient students.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Storm was in shock, had Charles really proposed to her, she knew he had, and there was only one response she could give

"Yes"

Charles placed the diamond ring on her left hand and hugged her in his arms... this was a better day than they could have hoped for. Kathy soon joined the family embrace.

After a while of being together as a family Charles realized his students were waiting for him to go and see them. So he, Storm and Kathy went to the TV room to see the students.

Kathy pushed the door open and the students began to wonder if the procedure had failed and their professor was still in a wheelchair, then Charles walked in, Storm had a loose grip on his right elbow, and an array of surprised gasps filled the room. Most of the students had never seen any other way as in that chair and thus this was a huge surprise.

After a while of greeting and talking Jean noticed the ring on Storm's left ring finger and knew exactly what had gone on in that other room that warranted Storm's presance. She didn't point out Storm's brand new engagement ring, but Kitty did

"Ms. Munroe, like, when did you get that ring?" Kitty asked

That caught Evan Daniel's attention away from whatever he was doing

"What ring, Auntie O?" he asked walking up to his aunt, he then noticed the new diamond ring that was glistening on the ring finger of her left hand and even he knew exactly what it meant, his aunt was going to get married.

'Mom is going to love this, she always thought Auntie O would never get married' Evan thought

'Charles I think the students are curious about my ring' Storm projected to her fiancee

**'That they are, should I tell them or do you want to do the honors?'**

'You go right ahead' she returned

"So, is there anything you want to tell us?" Evan asked his aunt a strange grin on his face, she had asked him a similar question a number of times when he came in with a Cheshire cat grin on his face

"Yes, Evan, there is" Charles replied blue eyes sparkled ever so slightly

"Charles and I, we're going to get married" Storm continued

A chorus of gasps followed that statement

"Congratulations" Jean said with a smile, the others agreed this was more reason to celebrate. There would be a wedding soon, or so the hoped, but a wedding required planning and time, but they had time and each other so that was all that mattered.

Things began to settle down and Storm began the plans for the wedding. Her first task was to call her sister, Vivian and let her know

"Ororo, what's going on?" Vivian asked

"You mean besides the fact that I'm getting married" Storm said all too casually

"Wait... You're WHAT!" Vivian said in shock

"I'm getting married, Vivian, to Charles Xavier" Storm replied and waited for Vivian to reply

"Vi, Vivian"

"You're really engaged to Charles Xavier"

"Yes, Vi, I know, you didn't expect that." Storm lay back on her bed "we've been dating for months, I guess I forgot to tell you that I was in a relationship"

"So that's why you've been denying any blind dates I wanted to set up, you were already in a relationship"

"Yes"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Charles noticed that someone had put a rolling chair at his desk having the foresight to know that once he was on his feet he'd need it.

He sat at his desk and began to get caught up on things. Then suddenly Bleu decided to make an appearance, jumping up on the desk to once again greet his favorite human

_"What happened to your chair, I barely recognized you"_Bleu said

"You're going to have a hard time getting used to me being on my feet" Charles chuckled rubbing the cat under the throat

_"Got that right"_Bleu replied

Storm entered the office with Charles and chuckled as she saw Bleu sitting on the desk, it was normal to have the cat there, but the way he looked at the chair Charles sat in was quite funny. It was as if he was trying to make sence of the fact that his favorite person was in a desk chair and not a wheelchair as he was so accustomed to. She brought in a brunette teen girl she introduced as Bethany.

"Hello, you came to the school while I was away, my name is Charles Xavier."

"So you're Professor Xavier, it's good to finally meet you"

"You too, BJ, sit down... I was just going over your test results and I have a slight concern about your answers and the time it took."

"I'm a little slower than others, so what?"

"Well BJ, when was the last time you had your eyes checked?"

"Excuse me professor" BJ asked in surprise

"I don't think that you are slower so much as you have a hard time reading things due to the fact that you need glasses. My fiancee told me she saw you squinting a lot when you try to read and avoiding it if at all possible, even though I have it on good authority that you love books and reading. J.B. Fletcher is one of your personal favorites, am I right?" Charles smiled warmly

"Yes sir, J.B. Fletcher is one of my all time favorite writers" BJ replied

"I will set up an eye exam for you later this afternoon, okay?"

"Okay, professor" BJ smiled and left the office.

Storm took the newly emptied seat, they knew they needed to make wedding plans and soon got started talking about what they were going to do for it.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Days passed and Charles Xavier was surprised when there was a knock on the door. He looked up to see Billie Hammerback standing there smiling

"Billie, what brings you here?" Charles asked as he stood to walk over to Billie, one of his former students who was making good of her life outside of the mansion.

"You... you're walking. Professor when did you..."

Charles almost started laughing, he should have known Billie would react that way. She had left for college just before he had his surgery and he was proud to hear that she got a full scholarship at the Jeffersonian, she was studying to be a forensic anthropologist. He explained how he was back on his feet and Billie looked thrilled.

"How are things going with you at the Jeffersonian Institute"

"I met my possible future anthropology teacher, Dr. Temperance Brennan"

"The author?"

"Yes, and I've heard the strangest rumor from some of the students that are sitll here"

"And what would that be?" Charles asked guiding his former student to sit in the chair in front of his desk

"That you are marrying Miss Munroe"

"Oh, no, that is no rumor, I proposed to her after I got back to the school from having the surgery and physical therapy in Colorado." Charles smiled "We were going to send you an invitation once we got the date set"

"Thank you professor" Billie smiled "and congratulations... it's about time"

Charles gave her an odd look but didn't ask, he had been getting that from other alumni and current students and it was slightly confusing to him.

Storm stopped at the door as she noticed Billie sitting in the office. Billie turned with a grin

"And if it isn't the bride to be" she chuckled a playful tone to her voice

"So you know?"

"I heard, I have friends still here, remember?"

Storm laughed

"How could I forget, Billie, come here"

Billie walked over to Storm and the two women embraced

"I've missed you, Miss Munroe, oh God, before we know we're going to be calling you Mrs. Xavier"

Both Charles and Storm blushed slightly at that statement

"Hey, it's a fact" Billie laughed

"Straight to the point as usual, right Billie" Charles said with a smile

"Yes sir."

Storm walked over to Charles and he stood to embrace his fiancee.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Later that month Storm had set up an appointment at the dress shop to look at weding dresses. They had set the date for a spring wedding that would take place outside behind the school.

"Miss Munroe, welcome to our store, and who have we here?"

"This is my sister Vivian and my fiance's daughter Kathy" Storm smiled

Storm went with the consultant as they went into a small dressing room area they spoke about what Storm was looking for in a dress and her budget for the dress before the consultant went to find a dress for her to try on.

The first dress was what was known as 'Goddess' style and Vivian and Kathy loved it, but they thought it was a good idea to look at one other dress for comparison before saying 'yes' to that dress.

The second one was a different style and didn't measure up to the first one, in the end they went with the first one. It was a one shoulder dress that looked absolutely fabulous on Storm.

They then went to look for bridesmades' dresses. Jean joined them for that trip as she was a bride's maid as well. There had originally been a bit of debate on who was maid of honor and then it was settled that the maid of honor would be Kathy.

They got to the shop and started looking at dresses, Storm had vowed not to give her bridesmaids dresses that she would look back at in photos and wonder what the hell she had been thinking when she picked them. Jean soon discovered a lavender halter dress that looked beautiful and came in sizes to fit all three of the bridesmaids and looked good on them.

The wedding colours were lavender and white on Vivian and Jean's suggestion.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Charles Xavier was getting things ready on his end, he had yet to talk to his number one choice for best man, years ago when he married Megan, Erik had been his best man, it had just been natural that the master of magnetism be present. Today was different, today, Erik was an enemy and he had a new best man.

**'Scott, can you report to my office, I need to speak with you'**

Scott arrived in the office

"You wanted to talk to me professor?" Scott asked

"Yes, Scott I've got a very important task for you"

"What is it professor" Scott asked

"I was wondering if you would be the best man at my wedding"

Scott was taken aback, surely he was hearing wrong

"Me, professor, are you sure?"

"Yes, Scott, you." Charles confirmed "you have been like a son to me and it seems only right that I offer you this position"

"I... I'm honored"

"Is that a yes, Scott?"

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: I appologize in advanced if the wedding in any way seems rushed, I have never successfuly written a wedding scene, as my past record shows those stories that would have weddings have long been abandoned, I plan not to abandon this one the only problem is I've only been to one wedding that I recal in my life and I was really not paying attention that day so I barely remember it... not to mention I was in junior high, So pls bear with me.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Scott smiled "Of course"

"Thank you, Scott"

"No problem professor, like I said, it's an honor that you thought of me to fill that role"

Soon invitations were sent and RSVP's came back quickly for the wedding, the former students were calling in saying that they were coming and the parents of current students also gave affirmatives that they would happily attend. A lot of the parents didn't know the whole story of how Charles became a widower, raising his daughter the only way he knew how. All they knew was that Charles was a good man and father that treated their children like his own family, gave them a place where they could learn to use their powers to help mankind and be productive in to mention a place where they felt _safe_.

He had a high graduation rate and most of those that did graduate went on to college and such as he and the other professors at the institute were more than happy to give letters of recommendation when asked by their students.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The night before the wedding found Storm tossing and turning in her bed. The worries of 'what if something went wrong?' echoed in her head. She knew that everything was ready, set up perfectly, or so she wanted to believe, but things always could go wrong. The rehearsal dinner had been great and the students had honored their wishes of no batchor/batchlorette parties but there was a bridal shower that Storm hadn't asked for but between Jean, Vivian and Kathy it happened anyway.

Not that she minded, she had enjoyed the little party and the distraction from all the planning and the like.

She rolled over and looked at the empty space in her bed, this was the last time she would be in bed alone. After that she would be in the bed with her husband... Charles Xavier. It was a pleasant thought for her, his arms around her as she rested, maybe sometimes they would do more than sleep. The thought of what lay before her finally lulled her off to sleep, but not before she was joined by a Bleu

_"Goodnight Storm"_ he said and curled up behind Storm's knees to fall asleep.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The next morning Ororo, Jean, Kathy and Vivan started their preparations for the wedding as some of the students finished helping with the decorations.

Kurt Wagner grinned as he ported back to get some of the flowers to take to where they went.

"Well you're in a good mood" Rogue said indifferently

"_Ja_, it is a wedding" Kurt replied a broad smile on his face

"True, the prof has gone through a lot, now he's getting married"

_"What can I do?"_ Mrs. Murphy asked as she rubbed against Rogue

"Do you think she is hungry?"

"Na, she just ate, she's lookin for attention" Rogue replied "Reba, I thought you were on cat patrol"

"Crud, coming"

"_Mrs. Murphy come on, I'll play with you_" Reba told the cat telepathically

_"Whatever"_ Mrs. Murphy replied and went to the little teen.

"Thanks" Rogue called to the other girl

"No problem" Reba replied

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Professor, calm down everything is going great" Scott said as he watched his mentor and surrogate father adjust his tie for the upteenth time.

"How are you so calm, Scott?" Charles asked

"I think part of it is I'm not getting married and another is I know this is going to be fine" Scott smiled as Kurt entered the room

"Kurt how are things going outside?"

"Perfect" Kurt replied with a smile as Logan walked in

"You okay, Chuck?"

"Fine" Charles lied

"Really, Charles... You and I both know that's a lie"

"Okay I'm on edge, I have no idea why... I have no second thoughts or anything I just worry that something might go wrong"

"Na, that ain't gonna happen" Logan assured him confidently "the kids have kinda vowed that things are gonna go right for you. A lot of these kids feel like they're in your debt and this in helping keep things goin smooth they are repaying some of that debt. You gave them a second chance, kids few even gave a second glance, they had you and they want things to be perfect because they feel you deserve nothing less."

Charles smiled slightly, Logan was right, he had given quite a few of his students the chances that no one else was willing to.(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Storm looked to Jean and Kathy, then to her sister. This was a day her sister doubted would ever come, her wedding.

"Ororo I can't believe you're finally getting married" Vivian said

"And in doing so I'm getting a family, a beautiful daughter and a wonderful husband," Storm smiled

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Storm called

"Just makin sure you're ready Ro"

"I am, Logan, why?" Storm asked

"It's almost time for the wedding to begin" Logan said

"Is everyone here?" Storm asked

"Yes, Ro, they're here, and waiting for you... Charles is waiting for you"

"I'm coming"

Kathy handed Storm her bouquet of white roses and lavender flowers

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Charles stood at the alter, Scott, Kurt and Hank stood behind him. Charles smiled as he saw his daughter standing at the other end of the isle. The music began and she started forward followed by Jean and Vivian.

Everyone stood as the music changed and Storm started down the isle, escorted by Logan. Charles could hardly contain his gasp, he knew she would be beautiful, he just had no idea how beautiful. She smiled as Logan handed her off and took a step back before taking his seat.

"ladies and gentleman we have gathered here today to bring together two people, two lives in matrimony. Before we begin, if there is anyone that has a reason that these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace"

Everyone in the crowd remained silent, this marriage was a long time coming and no one had any reason it shouldn't proceed.

"No one, then let us begin" the reverend instructed them to face each other.

The vows were spoken the rings were exchanged.

"And with the power vested in my by the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

Charles kissed Ororo on the lips, it was a warm feeling for them both, they were married. The kiss parted to applause from the group

"I am pleased to introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Charles Xavier"

Kathy wiped a tear of happiness from her eye as she watched her father and stepmother walk back down the isle hand in hand.

The reception was a nice party with a beautiful meal and wedding cake.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

They arrived in Venice, Italy and went to the hotel to relax and enjoy their time, just the two of them, no students or interruptions. They found the gondola rides to be impressive and the food was amazing

Charles and Ororo were looking out from their balcony as the sun set over the horison

"This is amazing" Ororo said "So beautiful"

"I couldn't agree more"

"Charles you aren't even looking at the sunset" Ororo pointed out as she realized his gaze wasn't pointed out towards the sinking sun

"No, I found something more beautiful to look at"

Ororo blushed at the casual manner in which that phrase had come from him.

That night was a romantic one and one that neither would soon forget. Their love seemed to grow that night as they found themselves whisked away by the wonders that they had waited too long to behold.

Charles lay on his back quietly thinking, Ororo had dozed off laying with her head on his chest. He had never dreamed he would be in this position again, never would he have in his wildest dreams would he have thought he would have been able to be with a woman again, not the way he had with her. The accident had robed him of more than he had been willing to confess to himself or anyone else and now, it had all been placed back in front of him for the taking and he wasn't going to take a bit of it for granted as he knew better than most how quickly it can all be taken away. He looked down at her and marveled at her beauty and smiled and made a silent promise to himself and to her that he would never leave her to wonder about his feelings for her, she would know she was loved by him, no matter what.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Anything like _**"this"**_ is actually being signed not spoke as there is a hearing impaired character here that will be truly introduced in another story.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Time passed and things settled back to normal at the Xavier Institute. Ororo was working in her garden. Scott and Jean were sitting outside talking about something, she wasn't really paying that much attention to them. She was too interested in what she was doing. Suddenly she started to feel off balance, dizzy.

"Oh" she groaned trying to keep upright but failing and falling to the soft soil of her garden

"Storm" Scott said and ran to the older woman Jean following behind her. "Jean contact Hank"

"What about the professor"

"Hank first then the professor" Scott replied as he helped Storm to her feat

Hank told them to bring her to the infirmary he would check her out there. They did as instructed and met up with Hank there. Scott carrying Storm as she could barely balance herself and was trying to fall unconscious.

"What happened?" Hank asked

"We don't know, she was working in the garden, I heard her groan and then she fell"

"Oh dear that isn't right" Hank checked for a fever and found none then took a blood sample for testing as Logan walked in having followed Scott and Jean

"Logan you might want to step back out, I'm about to use smelling salts... I can barely stand them myself and since your nose is even stronger than mine, I wouldn't reccomend you remain where you stand" Hank warned

"Just checkin in" Logan replied

"She fainted in the garden, I'm trying to find out what could be the cause"

"Logan took a wiff of her scent getting closer to the woman in question"

"You can't smell that, I think I know what's going on here..."

"No like I said your nose is better than mine"

"Run a test, I'd be willin to bet money she's pregnant" Logan replied

"That... that would easily explain this situation, if she is with child then... then I must tell Charles"

"Wait, Hank, first she needs to know" Jean said stopping the overly excited scientist "then I think it might be better if she were alowed to tell Professor Xavier about this herself"

"You are right Jean, first Ororo needs to know about this herself"

Logan, Jean and Scott stepped out and Hank waved the smelling salts under the weather witch's nose arousing her almost instantly.

"Hank... what... what happened?"

"You fainted in your garden earlier, Scott and Jean brought you here" he said with a smile "and by the way, congatulations are in order"

"Why?"

"You're pregnant" Hank smiled

"What?"

"You heard me Ororo you are pregnant" Hank repeated

Storm ran her fingers through her hair, she couldn't believe it, she was really pregnant

"It's a lot to digest, isn't it"

"Yes, yes it is" she replied dark grey eyes looking a bit bewildered "how am I to tell Charles that I..."

"That is for you to decide"

Storm went up to her room, Charles had not been informed of the incident in the garden as Logan thought it wise to let Ororo tell him herself.

Storm went into the bedroom she now shaired with Charles and sighed as she fell back on the bed. Pregnant, that was not what she was expecting to hear from Hank when she woke in the infirmary. She could only think back to the nights that she and Charles shared, she regretted nothing, and enjoyed every moment with him. Now she carried his child. In a way she was happy that it was reall, but in a way it felt like a dream.

'How do I tell him... he has to know, even if I tell no one else I have to tell Charles he deserves to know of his unborn child' she set her jaw and got up from the bed to go tell her husband the news. She just hoped they could get some mesure of privacy.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Lydia was in the professor's office talking to him about something she was struggling with and he told her that he would help her as much as she needed to get it taken care of. She then started to leave but nearly ran into Storm on the way down the hall

_**"Mrs. Xavier, what is wrong?"**_ Lydia asked having sensed the teacher's anxioty

_**"I am okay, Lydia"**_

_**"Do not lie, I know you are upset about something."**_ Lydia paused looking directly into Ororo's eyes _**"Do not worry, he loves you and no matter what you tell him it will not change the way he feels for you"**_

_**"Thank you, I guess... can you keep a secret?"**_

_**"Yes, why?"**_

_**"I am going to tell you something I don't want you to tell anyone else, okay?"**_

_**"Okay"**_

_**"I am going to have a baby"**_

_**"Congratulations Mrs. Xavier"**_

_**"Thank you"**_

Lydia went on her way and Ororo entered Charles's office closing the door behind herself.

"Ororo, what's wrong, my love?" he asked standing from his chair to greet her.

"Charles I've got some news, but you really might want to sit back down"

"Why?" He asked, but he could tell she was upset and that maybe he had better sit for this news. "Okay, I think I understand"

"Charles, I fainted in the garden earlier"

"Ororo what happened"

"Hank ran some tests, he told me that I... I am pregnant" Ororo watched Charles for a reaction and saw him smile happily as he stood to embrace her. She allowed him to hold her as she tried to make sense of the thoughts in her head.

"Don't worry, my love,"

"Charles"

"Ororo, weren't you the one telling me that you _wanted_ to have a baby of your own"

"You're right, I did say that, but this... I never dreamed it would actually, that I would actually..." She paused "how will we tell Kathy?"

"Gently... you do know she already reffers to you as her mother"

"She started calling me 'Mom' not to long after we got back, it just... it feels right to have her call me that"

"Yes, it does seem natural" Charles replied "do you want to tell her now, or wait?"

"Now, Charles, I think we need to go ahead and tell her now"

Charles used his telepathy to call Kathy to his office where he had her sit down and they told her together about the coming baby.

"Really, mom, you're having a baby?" Kathy asked in surprise

Ororo nodded mutely and was surprised when Kathy embraced her, but she quickly returned the hug

"Congratulations, this is so great"

Charles hugged his wife and daughter knowing that soon there would be another child in his family.

That afternoon Ororo called her sister

"Vi, I've got big news for you" she said

"What is it?"

"I'm going to have a baby"

To Be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Vivian nearly dropped the phone, her sister was pregnant, she had been worried that even thought Ororo was married she would still not have a baby. She knew that Ororo was capable of getting pregnant but even Anne Possible had her questions as to what the effects of being paralyzed for so long would have on Charles.

"Stop the presses, my sister's havin a baby!" Vivian said in excitement

Ororo laughed at her sister's reaction

"Vi, do you have to say it like that"

"Well yes, it's about time you got with a man and you know I'm happy for you sis, you always wanted to be a mama, and now you've finally got your chance"

"True, true"

Together Charles and Ororo told the students about the coming child and got congratulations from all of the students. It was a surprise to be sure but they were happy for them.

"Like, what can we do to help, Professor?" Kitty asked

"We will let you know, Kitty" Charles chuckled at the enthusiasm in the young mutant's voice

Storm wasn't really feeling the effects of her pregnancy that much, that fainting spell had been the first sign that anything had changed.

BJ looked around herself and remembered Tiffany, a young mutant that could control water quite well

"Tiffany" BJ whispered "Why don't we volunteer to help Mrs. Xavier with the garden, we're good with that kind of stuff and with her pregnancy she doesn't need to be doing too much"

"Yeah, let's do it" Tiffany replied

"Mrs. Xavier" BJ said "Tiffany and I were wondering if you wanted us to help you work on your garden"

"You girls don't have to do that" Ororo said

"We don't mind" Tiffany added

Ororo looked to Charles

"I don't see any reason why you shouldn't let them help" Charles said "they are volunteering after all" Charles shrugged

"Okay girls"

The group separated, Tiffany and BJ went with Ororo to help with the garden, but thus far she really didn't need that much help, but as time went on she would need more help.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Months passed and Ororo's pregnancy began to show and she quit going with the X-Men as it put her and her baby at risk.

That evening five months after finding out she was pregnant Ororo was resting in bed when Charles walked in to check on her. She had been getting tired faster than normal and sometimes having slight difficulty maintaning control of her power. She also had to rely on Tiffany and BJ more to maintain the institute gardens and they both stepped up to the plate and kept the grounds looking fabulous.

Charles smiled and sat beside Ororo, placing his hand on her stomach to be rewarded with a kick from the unborn baby.

"I think we're going to have another soccer player in the institute" Ororo laughed

"You really think so?"

"Perhaps... whatever we have, I just hope he or she is healthy"

"As do I" Charles smiled warmly as Ororo placed her hand on top of his. (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jean walked into her room, slamming the door behind her, Duncan was unbearable. She had told him she wanted to cancel their date due to the fact that she had a bad headache that was dangerously close to a migraine. Light bothered her, sound bothered her and she had this queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, but Duncan didn't want to take no for an answer, he was headed to the mansion and would be there in fifteen minutes.

Suddenly there was a knock on Jean's door

"Leave me alone" Jean yelled

"Can't do that red"

"Logan" Jean rolled over and opened the door with her powers

"You slammed that door so loud I heard it, what's buggin ya?"

"Duncan, the idiot can't take a hint. I told him I didn't want to go out tonight, I don't feel up to it, but he just won't listen. Then I told him not to bother to even call me I didn't want to be with him then he just kind of laughed and said I was being hormonal and would change my mind"

"Where is he?"

"He'll be here in..." she looked at her alarm clock "ten minutes"

"Okay, I'll head him off, and Jean, you don't have to worry about him any more" Logan said "I ain't gonna kill him, but I'm not gonna let him get off easy either"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Logan went down to the ground floor and took a seat on the steps leading to the front entrance to wait for Duncan, he had grabbed a toothpick from the kitchen and was chewing on it when Duncan arrived, he also had a .45 caliber hand-gun out cleaning it not that he really needed the gun he had three lethal blades in each arm that he could summon out of the backs of his hands in a second, the gun was for visual effect since he couldn't summon the blades without revealing he was a mutant.

Duncan drove up in a blue sports car and got out to head in to get Jean when he saw Logan sitting there on the steps.

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

"Excuse me, I... I'm here to get Jean"

"No, you ain't getting Jean and I'll tell ya why," Logan replied "she told you she wasn't feelin well, and you wanted to come and take her out anyway. She said for you to leave her alone and you just laughed, well bub, it's time for you to lose her phone number 'cause if I hear you been buggin her you will regret it"

Duncan couldn't get out of there fast enough and Logan wondered if Duncan would ever look Jean the same way.

"Logan you didn't have to do that"

"You told him you didn't want to see him and he came anyway... you said your piece, he just needed to get it drilled in" Logan paused pulling the toothpick out of his mouth "I know what your thinkin red, I removed the firing pin... this piece of crap is just for runnin off creeps like him while makin sure I don't have to reveal my real weapon of choice."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A while later Kathy and Ororo were sitting outside on a bench in the garden when Logan located them.

"Logan, what brings you out here?"

"Checking on you two" he replied

"We're fine Logan" Ororo replied "but I apriciate the concern" she winced and both Kathy and Logan got concerned

"Was that a contraction?" he asked looking very worried

"No... that was the baby kicking my left kidney" Ororo countered "already trying to hog the attention and not even born yet"

Logan looked relieved thinking that all they had needed was to have Ororo Munroe-Xavier go into premature labor, but luckly it was just a kick. Kathy had chuckled at the whole incident, it was nice to know that things were quiet for a change.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The next day at school Kathy was having a bad day, Lance was pissed at Kitty for some reason and he decided since he couldn't take it out on Kitty, since he too had been threatend by Wolverine, he would go for Kathy, not realizing that was a bigger mistake.

Kathy was walking to her English class trying her best to avoid Lance when she ran into Scott, literaly.

"Scott, oh crud, I'm sorry"

"Hey, no prob, what's got you up at arms?"

"Lance, he's being more of an ass to me than usual and frankly I'd like to kick his... if I could" Kathy sighed

"Kathy, you can't let Lance get to you like that, if you do you're just letting him win" Scott said

"Yeah, you're right, but what do I do"

"Tell him to leave you alone, and remind him that if he doesn't he'll have to deal with Logan. That might get him off your case"

Kathy grinned "Thanks Scott"

Without so much as thinking Kathy hugged Scott before starting on her way.

"Scott, you and her?"

"Melissa, it's not what you think"

"Oh then what is it, Scott"

"Look, I live with Kathy at the Xavier institute, I grew up side by side with her... she's like family."

"Would you ever have sex with her?" Melissa asked dark eyes looked curious

"Hell no, that would be like having sex with my sister, which is the way I look at her, like my sister"

"So she's like family, nothing more?"

"No more than family"

"Still don't like the fact that you hug her"

"Melissa if your going to be that way we're history" Scott sighed angrily

"Fine" Melissa replied and walked away

"Scott, I'm sorry, I didn't think..." Kathy said as she returned to Scott

"Kathy, it's okay, we've been doing a lot of fighting lately, that was going to happen eventually" Scott sighed "don't think that my relationship with Melissa failed because of you, the right girl will understand that you are family to me"

"Maybe after the waters settle a bit you should ask Jean out, you always seem to be daydreaming about her"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb, Summers, Jeanie is probably the biggest reason your relationships fail because none of them can measure up to her. You compare every other girl you date to Jean and none are up to snuff 'cause they aren't her. So why not just date Jean so you can quit compairng girls to Jean 'cause you'll have _her_ in your arms and not some other girl"

"Kathy Xavier, you're incorrigible"

"I know" Kathy replied with a mischivous grin

"That isn't a good thing... I think you spent to many years around Logan" Scott shook his head.

"Well the past can't be changed" Kathy smiled and started to walk off only to be confronted by the guy she dispised almost as much as she did Magneto, Lance.

Scott stopped dead in his tracks, did he let Kathy handle this or did he step in, he would decide once he saw what Lance did.

Then Lance screwed up... his right hand brushed the younger girl's breast then stopped, palm over the spot that Scott could only assume Kathy's nipple was at, and at eighteen Lance should have known better than to touch a girl like that in public, against her will. Lance applyed pressure to her body, his other hand on her shoulder and now had her pinned to the lockers

"Get your hands off of me, Alvers!" Kathy cried out

Scott had froze momentarily, he couldn't believe his eyes, Lance was stupid, he had to give him that, but was he really that stupid as to sexually assault a younger student in _public_.

"Alvers get your hands off of her!" Scott said, his tone even but the anger was present, that was obvious

"What are you gonna do Summers?" Lance demanded moving so he could easily force his knee between the younger girl's legs and did so, and it was obvious that this action caused Kathy some pain. It also pinned her to the lockers all the tighter driving the dial from one of the combination locks into her back.

"Lance, stop, please" Kathy cried, tears falling down her cheeks "You're hurting me! Why are you doing this?"

"Cause I can't do it to Kitty, she'd just phase out of the grasp, and I know that if you can't focus your mind you can't send me flying and with you in pain you can't focus"

Scott was furious, this was all about Kitty, it had nothing to do with Kathy, the only connections Kathy Xavier and Kitty Pryde had in Lance's eyes was the fact that they both lived at the institute, had similar names and he felt he could easily get his hands on Kathy as she couldn't phase and she was thought a pacivist like her father, but she had a mean streak, she was a fighter. Logan had made sure she could defend herself, but she was sorely outmatched here. Lance was a powerful guy and could easily do physical damage to Kathy while she did good to scratch him.

Scott tried to get Lance to reliease the younger student, but to no avail, he got stopped by Pietro before he could pull Lance off Kathy. He was unaware that Kathy had figured out that Lance was drunk by the smell of alcohol on his breath.

Suddenly a teacher came around the corner. It was the new science teacher Dr. Thomas 'Tommy' Oliver(A/n: yes, I'm talking about the legendary power ranger, Tommy a character that I, sadly, do not own), there were several rumors about him floating around the school, like the fact that he had played football himself in school and was a blackbelt in karate.

"Alvers, get your hands off of her now!" Dr. Oliver said leaving no room for argument and a constible joined Dr. Oliver which instantly caused the sizemic powered mutant to back off . Kathy slumped to the floor sobbing and Scott ran to her and embraced her warmly.

"Lance what has gotten into you, you know that what you just did to her is a felony, you just ruined your own life" Dr. Oliver said

Another teacher came up and saw the constible holding a taser level to the teen.

"What just happened?"

"This boy decided he could put his hands on her where they don't belong and get away with it" the constible said sounding pretty pissed

Jean Grey and Kitty Pryde came running up to Scott and Jean gasped at seeing Kathy's conditon and Kitty looked horrified, one thought ringing in her mind... that could have easily been _her_ instead of Kathy.

Dr Oliver went to Kathy and knelt with her and Scott

"Kathy, is there anyone we can call"

"M... my father Charles Xavier"

"He's at the Xavier Institute" Scott explained

"I know, I have the number" Dr. Oliver said there was a gentle look to his dark eyes, it was eerily similar to the look Charles would get when he knew his students were upset and needed a father figure instead of a teacher.

Meanwhile the constible was placing Lance under arrest for the sexual assult of a minor and Pietro was arrested for aiding him as he had prevented Scott from stopping Lance from touching Kathy.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Charles arrived at Bayville high and parked in the guest parking, Ororo had decided that maybe it was best she stayed behind with Logan and Hank. He soon went to the office and found Kathy, Scott and Jean in there. Kathy had been clinging to Scott until she heard her father's voice and then she ran to him.

Principal Kelly was stunned to hear about this and agreed with the officers that this crime shouldn't go unpunished. Lance was taken to the police station for booking and paramedics came to take a look at were also CSIs there, one particular was a woman who looked really ticked off.

"Isn't she about the same age as your daughter?" another asked

"Yes, exactly the same age" the woman replied pulling out her camera

"Sweetie, I'm going to have to get some pictures of your injuries so, I'm first going to close this" The curtan was pulled around the area so that no one could see in and the CSI sat with Kathy "first I need to scrape under your finger nails to because I heard you scrached his arm and that DNA evidence will just make our case that much better"

"Okay" Kathy held out her hands and the CSI gently scraped under the nails getting a few trace skin cells out that were most likely a DNA match to Lance Alvers.

"Kathy I know this is hard for you, but I really need you to remove your shirt so we can see your injuries... I'm not sure if you would want your dad in here with you or not"

"No, I don't want him in here" she replied and pulled her shirt off to reveal several bruses on her back

The CSI, Naomi Brown, had to bite back swear words as she saw the injuries, the skin was depressed a bit where the dial had been pressed into her back... there had been concerns that her rib had been fractured by that pressure, but parametics palpated the area and rulled that there was no fracture to the bone just a really bad bruse.

"Kathy, are there any bruses on your inner thighs where he..."

Kathy shook her head, there were no bruses there, but her legs were kind of sore from trying to keep him from forcing his knee in there.

"Is there something you aren't telling us, sweetheart, something that's bothering you?"

"I... I could feel his..."

"His what, sweetie, you can tell me" Naomi said "he's gone, he can't do anything to you if you tell us what you felt"

"His penus, against my leg"

"Oh, he had a hard on"

Kathy nodded

"You're okay, sweetie, was there anything else you noticed"

"His breath reeked of beer"

Naomi shook her head, the kid had come to school drunk.

Charles made the executive decision to pull Kathy out of classes for the rest of the day and take her home where she could get the attention she needed at this time. The medics, CSIs and Kelly all agreed that was the right idea, Kathy didn't need to be at school after an assault like that she needed to be home with her father and stepmother and the others that she felt comfortable near.

Scott and Jean got notes and went to class, Kathy went to get her things... Dr. Oliver escorted her to her locker.

"Dr. Oliver, you really don't have to do this, Lance is gone, he can't hurt me anymore"

"You didn't deserve that, Kathy, from what I can tell you're a good kid... your full name is Katherine, right"

"Yes sir, Katherine Xaiver, why?"

"Well from the list I checked you were going to be in my class next period, I'm off this period"

"So I guess I'll see you when I get back, Dr. Oliver" she whiped at her tears "thanks for helping me"

"No problem Kathy" Tommy watched as Kathy fumbled with her locker, it seemed that her vision was so blurred from her tears that she couldn't really see the nubers.

"Do you want me to get that?"

"Please" she stepped back "It's twenty-seven, thirteen, twenty nine"

Tommy got it on the first try and stepped back so she could get her things

"Thanks"

"No problem, listen, I want you to remember something, your friends and family, they really seem to care about you, Kathy. Sometimes you just have to rely on them to get you through these rough patches, I've had my rough moments when I was in high school, and it was good friends that helped me, and you seem to have that too"

"You're right, Scott, he's like a brother, and Jean, well Jean could be considered like a sister to me"

Kathy got back to the office safely and soon went home with her dad one of the other girls that had her classes said she'd get her homework for her.

To Be Continued...

A/N: the character of CSI Naomi Brown is based off of the character of CSI Katherine Willows from CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (Don't own, if I did do you think I'd be running windows 2000 and not have internet at home?) which was what I was watching when I intially came up with her character


	13. Chapter 13

Logan could smell fear coming off Kathy as she and Charles returned to the mansion. It's fading slowly, but she still reeked of it as if the incidents that scared her happened only within the last half a hour.

Ororo hugged Kathy motherly and guided her deeper into the mansion.

"Chuck, what's goin on... no offense but the girl reeks of fear"

"She was assaulted, sexually by none other than Lance Alvers"

"Kitty's ex?"

"One and the same" Charles replied "I have no idea why he went after Kathy though, I think it may have something to do with her ties to Kitty, either way he was arrested, and they have at least two eye-witnesses willing to testify in open court to what happened, not to mention the physical evidence they collected and security footage, his best option is to plead guilty to the charges."

What Charles wasn't aware of was that was exactly what Lance's lawyer told him was best, plead to a lesser charge if it was handed to him... but it wasn't the evidence was too compelling and finally Lance broke and pled guilty to sexual assault charges a shock to his Brotherhood pals.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Weeks passed and Kathy recovered from her attack and actually started seeing a new guy, Virgil Hawkings (for those who are unfamiliar, he is Static from Static Shock, I don't own that either by the way). Virgil knew what Lance had done to Kathy and understood that it had long-term consiquences for Kathy and those around her. He saw that Logan was extremely protective of Kathy and he always brought her home on time for their dates and he was always a gentleman... but he acted that way before he knew of Logan's overprotective nature.

The stood on the grounds Virgil hugging Kathy gently, they had yet to discover that Virgil was a mutant himself... he wasn't sure how to tell Kathy. There were some that already opposed them being together and their reasons had nothing to do with Kathy being a known mutant.

Kathy could remember the first time they went out together it was the Sade Hawkins dance, and she was trying to figure out whom to ask out

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_**Flashback**_

"Kathy, you know you don't _have_ to go to this dance" Jean told her

"I know Jean, I just want to, I don't want to let Lance win, and if I give up dating then I'm letting that sexist bastard win" Kathy looked and saw Virgil standing there with his friend Richie. They had both moved to Bayville from Dacota for reasons unknown and for some reason Virgil caught Kathy's eye.

"Kathy, earth to Kathy!" Jean said with a grin

"Huh?"

"Ever think of asking Richie?" she asked thinking Richie was who her younger counterpart was staring at "Or is it Virgil you're interested in?"

Kathy reacted at Virgil's name

"Oh yeah, Virgil it is, so go ask him to the dance"

"I keep forgetting this is one of those dances where the girls ask the guys" Kathy sighed and took a deep breath "I'll ask him on one condition"

"What is it?"

"You ask Scott to the dance when we get back to the mansion tonight" Kathy replied

Jean looked surprised then nodded, she had intended to ask Scott anyway so that wouldn't be a problem.

Kathy walked over to where Virgil and Richie stood. They had several classes together so they knew each other on a first name basis.

"Virgil, I was wondering"

"What is it?" he asked curiously, Richie had already started to class

"I was wondering if you would go to the Sade Hawkins dance with me?"

Virgil was sligtly surprised he was new at this school and this invitation was out of left field. He wasn't exactly going to complain either Kathy was a pretty girl, and, from what he gathered, very nice and rather popular and to have her consider him as her date for the dance was rather shocking.

"Sure" he shrugged, he had said no to other girls, something in the way they asked had turned him off, but Kathy had been different, she seemed so genuine, so vunerable, especially after what he heard one of the senior guys had done to her. He started classes in Bayville only a day after the attack so it was still big news at the school and around town.

His father had been mortified at what he found out about the incident and the girl when the story aired on the news, apparently she had not provoked the guy in any way and the only ties she had to the guy was the fact that she lived at the same place that the guy's ex girlfriend did and they had the same first name, Katherine.

They set up a pick up time and went their seporate ways.

"So, what did he say?" Jean asked as she walked over

"He said yes"

_**End Flashback**_

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kathy knew that her step mother was due to have her baby at any day and she wondered what her new sibling would be. Her parents had decided they wanted it to be a surprise.

Ororo had decided to go with a home birth rather than a hospital as she feared that her mutant powers might act up sometime during labor or delivery. The midwife knew about Ororo's powers and ther risk that they could act up was all to clear.

Ororo was in the bedroom when she felt a cramp in her stomach, it wasn't huge but it was painful, those had been happening for a couple of hours. They were small, kinda like spasms that would come and go, but this one was accomanied by a rush of fluid

'Charles... it's time!' she projected to her husband, it didn't take too much for her to project to him as they had somehow formed a perminant telepathic link when they consumated their marrage.

**'I'm coming'** Charles replied and started up the stairs, to his own surprise he was taking the stairs two at a time the way Scott sometimes did in an emergency.

He arrived in their room and found Ororo practically doubled over in pain

"Ororo what happened"

"I think my water just broke" she replied, her eyes were wide

"Oh dear" Charles sat by his wife not sure what to do, sure he had been in this position once before but it had been almost seventeen years.

The midwife was called and she arrived a bit later to be there to coach through labor and delivery.

The first thing they did was get Ororo's hair out of the way, Kathy did that by braiding it. They knew this was going to take time, it was her first child after all and that typically took forever.

Hours passed and Ororo walked some to help the labor along, but things seemed to go excruciatingly slow, but they knew beyond a shadow of a doubt she would deliver her baby that day.

As time went on the midwife suggested that a water birth might work best for Ororo, they had spoken of water birth before and it had been one of those, 'we'll stick a pin in that idea for later exploration' things that they were really considering. The midwife filled the bathtub with body temperature water and guided Ororo to rest in the water.

All through this Charles stayed near, helping where he could and coaching verbally or telepathically if need be. His encouragement was key for her, she knew what she was getting herself into, but how much it hurt was a surprise even to her.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The students had all found out that Ororo was in labor and became concerned and excited at the same time.

Jean looked over at Scott, they had been here longer than any of the other students in the mansion and known Charles Xavier and Ororo Munroe longer than the others had.

"Scott, do you think that one day... maybe I'll be the one having a baby?"

"Yes" Scott replied "and you'll make a wonderful mother"

Scott sat with Jean hugging her gently from behind. He had taken Kathy's advice and asked her out and she said yes. They had been dating ever since

Kathy came into the room with the other students, Virgil was still there but he was on the verge of leaving as he had a curfew to meet. That was when Kathy noticed something odd about Virgil

"Virgil, is something wrong?"

"Na, I'm fine"

"Virgil, you're lying" Kathy argued blue eyes borring into hazle ones leaving no room for argument

"Okay, I have this power, and I'm kinda having difficulty controling it"

"Power, wait you... your a mutant aren't you?"

"Yeah... is that a problem?"

"No, I am too" Kathy replied "and so is pretty much everone in this mansion"

"'Pretty much'" Scott echoed

"Okay everyone in the mansion 'cept the cats... though sometimes I wonder about them"

Virgil laughed "I think my problem is a power build up, if I had someplace to let off some of this energy I'd be fine"

"What is your power anyway?" Kathy asked

"My body produces static electricity that I can control and use" Virgil replied

"Whoa" Scott said in surprise "Maybe we should talk to the professor about having you join the Xavier Institute"

"Really, I can handle my powers pretty well already"

"Yeah, but here you get to learn new things, how to handle your powers even better" Kathy said

"Sounds cool" Virgil grinned slightly.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**X**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The delivery got to a certain point and Charles was in a learning experience himself, due to the fact that all attempts to change it had ultmately failed and Kathy had been born by c-section due to the fact that she was breach, but it was obvious this would be a normal delivery as this baby was already crowning. Once that happened it was only a few minutes longer before the baby came and began to cry once it hit the air. Charles was looking at his wife who was utterly exhausted.

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

"It's a girl" the midwife announced to the couple as Ororo just rested in the water grey eyes showing a severe level of exhaustion, but it was only to be expected after what she had done

"You did so well" Charles whispered placing a kiss on his wife's temple

The midwife's assitant went out to where the few other staff members and the students were waiting

"Well, how are things in there?" Scott asked

"Good," she said "and it's a girl!"

"What is her name?" Kurt asked

"They have not said yet" the assistant left back to the room with the new family.

Ororo had dried dressed and was now resting in bed, holding her daughter in her arms.

"Okay, what is the first name"

Charles and Ororo looked at each other and she nodded as he asked her telepathically about the name he wanted

"Nancy" Charles stated

"Do you want her to have a middle name"

"Grace, and of course last name is Xavier" Ororo smiled

Charles held the infant in his arms and smiled she had wisps of dark hair and her blue eyes looked at his face curiously, though he knew she didn't see him that well.

Ororo noticed that Charles's eyes seemed misty and she wondered what that meant.

"Charles is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong, it's just I never thought... never thought I would have a second child, not after the accident. Now I have Nancy here in my arms, it just seems surreal. She's beautiful, like her mother"

"It is real Charles, she is real" Ororo smiled

"Should we get Kathy in here to see her sister?" the assistant asked

"Yes, Kathy is a member of this family" the midwife agreed "if that is what you want"

"Yes, I want Kathy in here"

Kathy was brought in and she sat with her father and stepmother on the bed and looked at the infant in her father's arms

"Kathy, I want you to meet your sister, Nancy"

"Nancy" Kathy smiled as she watched her father place the newborn, Nancy in Ororo's waiting arms they stepped asside as the midwife helped Ororo with the first feeding

"Kathy, I want to remind you that no matter what you are my first born you are still so very special to me" he hugged her tight and she returned the embrace, it was a bittersweet moment for Kathy, she that there was one thing her sister would get that she didn't, a life with her biological mother, but she pushed that thought from her mind as she remembered that Ororo had been so much like a mother to her that it was like she still had her mother present.

"I love you dad"

"I love you too"

"Do you think I could hold my baby sister later?"

"Yes, my dear, you can"

Charles and Kathy returned to Ororo and Nancy content that they were a family and no force in the world could change that

**The End**


	15. Eplogue

Eplogue: Four years later

Jean and Scott got married when Nancy was three years of age and it took them a while before they were able to concive their first child and today was the day the child was born.

Nancy ran barrled into the living room blue-grey eyes sparkling as she caught sight of her dad

"Daddy, come on!" she called "I wanna see the baby!"

"Nancy, calm down sweetheart" he replied

"Hurry daddy, I wanna see Aunt Jeanie's baby now!" she said with a laugh, that adorable smile melted Charles's heart. He stood from his chair to walk with his youngest daughter

"Nancy, what are you doing?" Ororo asked

"Getting daddy"

"Okay, now go find your sister and we'll get going" Ororo said, but before Nancy could go anywhere Kathy walked into the room

"Nancy... oh there you are"

"Kathy!" Nancy ran to her big sister who hugged her tightly

"Oh look at you, getting so big" Kathy smiled hugging her sister then turning to her father

"Dad... I have big news"

"What is it dear?"

"I'm engaged!" she said flashing the brand new diamond ring on her left hand

Charles could have fainted on the spot, his oldest was getting married and his youngest was starting school, this was definatly a crazy life, but it was his life and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**The End**


End file.
